Nagai Komichi
by mai-evans
Summary: Tras haber perdido a Sasuke en la primera busqueda,lo buscaran nuevamente... nuevos amores y personajes...SasuxSaku NaruxHina KakaxRin y mas! leanlo porfavor...Capitulo 5: La feria y algo mas.
1. Nuevas perspectivas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señora Tsunade, ya llegaron...- informo Shizune mientras entraba por la puerta del despacho de la Quinta Hokage.

La mujer de rostro joven la miro con seriedad, y luego solto una largo suspiro.

-Puedes hacerlos pasar...- dijo ella mientras hacia unos gestos con sus manos.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y luego Shizune regreso a la habitacion acompañada de otras cuatro personas. Tsunade tan solo contemplaba como esas figuras humanas entraban a la sala. Suspiro nuevamente.

-Espero que sepan que esto no se trata de una simple mision...- comenzo ella. Los ninjas frente a ella la miraban fijamente y con ojos atentos.

-Lo sabemos...- respondio una de las mujeres que se encontraban frente a Tsunade. Era de cabello castaño largo, alta y esbelta, debia tener aproximadamente unos 27 o 28 años, y tenia una mirada determinada pero a la vez algo dudosa. Tsunade sonrió.

-Entiendo que te encuentres ansiosa, Rin, pero debemos comunicarles a ellos lo que deberan hacer...- contesto la Quinta Hokage mientras observaba a los tres ninjas mas jovenes.

Los ninjas asintieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Naruto! ¡Vamos!- dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba su cabello rosado con sus manos.

Naruto aun seguia soñando sobre el piso de roca en donde habian dormido la noche anterior. Sakura aun esperaba una respuesta.

-¡Anda, Naruto! Deja de dormir que nos falta poco para llegar a Konoha...- dijo irritada la joven mientras pateaba suavemente el cuepo flacido del rubio, que dormia completamente estirado y desacomodado mientras un hilo de baba le salia desde la boca.

-Naruto, depierta- ya mas que un pedido era una amenza. La paciencia de Sakura comenzaba a decaer. -¡¡NARUTOOO!!-

Naruto se levanto del suelo lentamente y aturdido mientras que Sakura retenia las ganas de mandarlo a volar por un golpe.

-¿Ma heblebas, Samura-khan?- pregunto Naruto mientras bostezaba. Sakura seguia reteniendo el golpe, pero esa frase la saco de quisio.

-¡¿Que si te hablaba?! ¿QUE SI TE HABLABA?- bramo ella mostrandole al rubio sus nudillos, ya al borde de explotar.

-Disculmenme pero, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Sakura y Naruto dieron vuelta sus rostros, sorprendidos. Alli frente a ellos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro al estilo los beatles, ojos demaciados grandes para su cara y que llevaba un traje color verde.

-¡Lee!- dijo Sakura sorprendida mientras apartaba la mirada de Naruto y saludaba al chico sonrientemente.

-Sakura-san, vine hasta aqui por que crei haber oido tu voz- respondio Lee mientras devolvia la sonrisa. -¿Y tu como estas, Naruto?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Sakura preocupada al no verlo -¿Naruto, donde estas?-

Y fue en ese momento cuando vislumbro al portador del Kyuubi durmiendo apoyado en su pierna, que ahora se encontraba toda humectada gracias a la baba del rubio.

-¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- (pobre Naruto XD)

Los pajaros de los arboles cercanos volaron espantados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Espero que la tarea haya quedado en claro. Cuando ellos lleguen comenzaran con la mision, ¿entendido?- pregunto Tsunade luego de haber tomado un sorbo de te.

El grupo de cuatro ninjas asintió con fervor.

-¿Y cuanto falta para que lleguen?- pregunto uno de los jovenes. Tenia el cabello color castaño claro cortado casi al raz de cabeza, facciones perfectas, era de estructura alta, tenia unos profundos ojos negros y tenia quince años.

-No seas tan impaciente, Masahiro- lo reprocho su maestra, Rin.

-Se suponen que deben llegar hoy por la mañana, pero desconocemos su ubicacion...Deben estar en camino...- respondio Tsunade tranquilamente. -Shizune, saca a nuestros invitados de aqui y muestrales la ciudad. Me encrgare de avisarles cuando lleguen-

-¿Eh?..¡Oh! Claro...- balbuceo Shizune tropemente -Siganme, por aqui...-

Los ninjas jovenes salieron de la habitacion hablando despreocupadamente siguiendo a Shizune que hablaba con ellos. La mujer mayor los seguia por detras con una mirada de desconcierto. Tsunade se paro de su asiento.

-Rin...- la llamó con firmeza la Quinta Hokage. La mujer se paro en seco y se dio vuelta lentamente. -No te preocupes por Kakashi...-

Rin la miro con sorpresa al principio, pero luego asintio lentamente.

-Si...Intentare no hacerlo...¿El no sabe aun?- pregunto ella con voz suave.

Tsunade nego con su cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

-No...Aun no...-

-¿Pero no crees que reaccionara...

-No...No lo creo...- la corto rapidamente Tsunade sabiendo a que se referia con esa pregunta -Ten fe en Kakashi, Rin. El ya no es un niño-

Rin miro hacia abajo nuevamente y emitio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo se...lo se...-

Las dos se quedaron calladas por un largo rato, Tsunade mirando a la muchacha y Rin mirando al suelo aun con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Todo habia pasado hacia tanto tiempo que aun no lo podia creer.

La puerta se abrio de golpe.

-¡Rin-sensei! ¿No piensa venir?- pregunto una joven con una sonrisa desde detras del umbral antes de que Rin gritara atrerrada. La muchacha tenia piel dorada, ojos verdes oscuros y poderosos, cabello largo color chocolate y por alguna razon, su rostro era exotico y a la vez delicado.

-¡Matsuo! Me asustaste...- dijo Rin dandose vuelta para ver a la chica.

Matsuo miro a Tsunade y luego a su maestra.

-Lo siento...¿Interrumpi algo?-

-Para nada, Matsuo...-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa bella -Rin y tu pueden irse...-

Rin la miro por un segundo y luego asintio.

-Si, la Princesa Tsunade tiene razon...- dijo ella mientras se dirijia a la salida de la habitacion acompañada de su unica alumna -Hasta luego, Tsunade-

-¡Hasta luego, señora Hokage!- saludo Matsuo con una sonrisa.

Las dos salieron del despacho y se marcharon junto con los demas. Tsunade tomo otro largo trago de te y se sento en su silla nuevamente con la mirada perdida.

-Me llamó señora...- murmuro ella con una media sonrisa; y siguio trabajando en la importante mision que a esos cuatro ninjas y sus nuevos comaradas llevarian acabo, tan pronto Sakura y Naruto regresaran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno este es mi primer capitulo de mi historia!

Por favor les imploro que me dejen algun review! por favor!

Aunque este sea para criticarme!

jaja...si, asi de desesperada estoy XD

espero que les haya gustado, Besos!


	2. ¿Hogar, dulce hogar?

Hola...bueno,primero que nada: perdon por haber puesto este fic como si fuera en ingles! XD

sip...soy muy distrida...

asi que...apesar de todo, aca lo sigo..voy a intentar de hacerlo un poquito mas largo

en fin...Espero que les guste!

y dejen reviews porfavor! realmente se los agredeceria...

OHH!! me olvidaba...

Naruto no me pertenece para nada...una lastima :(

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Ahhh...- suspiró Naruto cuando llegaron a la entrada de Konoha -Hogar, dulce hogar...-

-Si, yo tambien lo estaba extrañando- agrego Sakura mientras caminaban junto con Lee hacia el centro de la ciudad. Nada habia cambiado, todo estaba identico desde que se habian marchado para cumplir una de sus misiones.

Pero hasta ahora ninguna de esas misiones les habia ayudad a encontrar ni un rastro lejano de Sasuke. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez habia menos esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero debian seguir intentando. No se daban por vencidos en cualquier situacion, y aun faltaba tiempo hasta que lo hicieran. Lo unico que les quedaba era seguir buscando e investigando, no habia otra solucion.

-¿Lee?- pregunto repentinamente una voz masculina desde las lejanias.

Lee se dio vuelta rapidamente seguido por Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Gai-sensei?- murmuro el.

-¡¡¡LEE!!!-

-¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!-

(camara lenta XD) Los dos comenzaron a correr entre la multitud para unirse el uno con el otro mientras las miradas grostescas y llenas de asco de Sakura y Naruto los seguian. Pero a ellos dos nada de eso les importaba. Los ojos les brillaban, las voces les temblaban. Los dos saltaron en su encuentro como para unirse en un abrazo en el aire en el que demostraria el afecto que se tenian el uno al otro, un afecto que pocos alumnos y maestros compartian juntos. ¡Ese afecto etereo y perfecto que ellos tenian!

...Lastima que eso nunca llego a suceder...

Maito Gai le propanó un golpe certero en el medio del rostro de su estudiante predilecto, mientras que este aterrizaba malherido en el medio del camino.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre salir a entrenar mientras el ramen aun se estaba cocinando?!- le grito el a su alumno mientras sacaba un tazon de ramen carbonizado desde su traje verde.

-Yo...yo..- balbueceo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos y con sangre saliendole a chorros dede su nariz.

-¡¿Alguien dijo Ramen?!-

-¡Naruto, comportate!-

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡Yo quiero Ramen!-

-Lo siento tanto, Gai-sensei...-

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-

-No te preocupes, Lee...¡Es tan solo tu espiritu de juventud!-

-¿Sakura-chan, tienes dinero?-

-No, Gai-sensei...Tengo que pagar por mis errores...-

-¡No te daria dinero ni aunque estubiera loca!...¡¡Y menos aun para comprer Ramen!! Ademas, tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con la Quinta Hokage-

-Realmente, Lee...No es necesario...-

-¡¡Pero yo quiero Ramen!!-

-¡¡Lo tengo: Subire 120065839200 escalones en tan solo diez minutos!! ¿Que le parece Gai-sensei?-

-¡Naruto! ¡¡Voy a Matarteee!!-

-¡¿En diez minutos?! ¡Lee, tu eres capaz de hacerlo en ocho!-

-¿Que?...¡Ah! ¡No, Sakura-chan, espera!...No necesito Ramen...¡Estoy bien asi!...¡Sakura, no porfavor! ¡¡NOOO!!!-

-¡¡Entonces lo hare en siente minutos para demostrarle mi capacidad, Gai-sensei!!-

-¡¡SANNGGRREEEE!!!-

-Oh, Lee...Eres un chico estupendo...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, varias heridas y gritos, 120065839200 escalones, felicidad y lagrimas; Naruto y Sakura lograron llegar al despacho de Tsunade.

-Asi que llegaron al fin, ¿eh?- dijo la mujer al verlos entrar por la puerta. Sakura agacho su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras que Naruto se miraba las heridas provocadas unos segundos atras cuando fue perseguido por su compañera.

-¿Nos queria ver, sensei?- pregunto Sakura mientras alzaba la cabeza dirijiendose a la mujer.

-Si abuela...¡Nos llamo en el medio de nuestra mision! Justo cuando empezabamos a sacar algo de informacion a esos bandidos locos...Espero que sea algo interesante...- dijo Naruto indignado mientras miraba a la rubia con furia.

-Puedo asegurarles que esto les va a gustar- respondio Tsunade con una media sonrisa.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Sakura, algo impaciente.

-Encontre gente que se ofrese a ayudarlos a buscar a Sasuke- respondio Tsunade sonriente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te de tilo.

-¡¡¡¿¿Que, que??!!!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unisono.

-Oyeron bien. Un grupo de ninjas muy fuertes los ayudaran- repitio Tsunade.

-¡¿En serio?! ...¡¡Geni...

-¿Y por que quieren ayudarnos?- pregunto Sakura secamente, interrumpiendo a Naruto. Que alguien los quisiera ayudar en algo tan peligroso no era algo para nada comun...La idea sonaba sospechosa.

-Quieren ayudralos por que yo se los ordené- respondio Tsunade. Sakura la miro extrañada.

-¿Pero no acaba de decir que ellos se ofrecieron?- pregunto la joven de cabello rosado aun sin entender.

-Yo lo ordene, pero ellos se ofrecieron a hacerlo mas que encantados...-

-Pero, ¿por que?-

Tsunade tomo otro trago de su te y luego nego con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea...-

Por un momento, Sakura tubo que contenerse para no insultar a gritos a su maestra. ¡¿Y si esos ninjas eran peligrosos?! ¡¿Y si eran ellos los que querian atrapar a Naruto?! ¡¿Y si solo querian atrapar a Sasuke por que creian que el era peligroso?! ¡¡Tsunade estaba loca!!.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Tengo extrema confianza en ellos...- dijo Tsunade como si hubiera leido la mente de Sakura. Sakura se limito a asentir lentamente,

-¿Y donde estan ellos?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Quienes?-

-¡¿Los ninjas?!-

-Oh...Ellos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad...- explico la Hokage.

-¿No son de aqui?-

Tsunade tomo otro trago de te.

-Pertenecen a esta villa, pero de otro pueblo...Es por eso que no conocen Konoha...-

-Bueno...¡¿Que estamos esperando?!- grito Naruto con una gigate sonrisa mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta -¡Vamos a buscarlos!-

Naruto salio de la habitacion, dejando a Sakura y Tsunade solas.

-¡Naruto! ¡Esperame!- grito Sakura mientras se dirijia a la puerta. Luego se dio vuelta rapidamente hacia la Hokage -Hasta luego, sensei-

-Hasta luego, Sakura. Cuida a Naruto...- le respondio la mujer.

Sakura asintio y salio del cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Shun!! ¡¿Que es eso?!- grito Matsuo a su otro compañero. Este tenia el cabello completamente negro, de ojos color azul, facciones marcadas y sonrisa ligera.

-Eso...Eso es un...¿ejercito de escarabajos?- respondio el con confucion mientras permitia que Matsuo se escondiera detras de el ya que ella se encontraba aterrorizada.

-Oh, si...Lo que pasa es que estamos pasando frente al hogar de la familia de Shino- explico Shizune con un poco de asco mientras avanzaban lo mas rapido posible en direccion contraria a la casa -Y por aqui cerca se encuentra el colegio de Konoha, a la cual todos los futuros ninjas tienen que pasar-

-Lindo lugar...- comento Masahiro mientras se metia las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Si...Me trae muchos recuerdos...- agrego Rin con una sonrisa calida.

-Rin-sensei...¿Usted conoce esta ciudad?- pregunto Matsuo, que ya se habia separado de Shun.

Rin miro a su alumna con un poco de melancolia en sus ojos.

-Yo...ehm...yo...- balbuceo ella, pero antes de terminar la frase, otra voz resono por la ciudad gritando desaforadamente:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!!!!!!-

Continuara...


	3. El grupo de Rescate

Bueno, aca llega el capitulo 3!

Muchas gracias a fanzutara, karoru01, setsuna17 y a Yuuri Eiri por sus reviws! Relamente me hacen mas que feliz !

Como todos sabran, Naruto no me pertenece para nada aunque yo quisiera...

Y de verdad no quiero interrumpir mas pero antes que nada quiero decirles gracias por leer! y que dejen reviews porfavor! (por que tengo esta sensacion de que me voy a hartar de escribir la misma frase? XD)

jaja!

bueno, desde ahora prometo que no voy a escribir mas estupideces aca...(por el dia de hoy... n.nU)

Besos!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Rin-sensei...¿Usted conoce esta ciudad?- pregunto Matsuo, que ya se habia separado de Shun.

Rin miro a su alumna con un poco de melancolia en sus ojos.

-Yo...ehm...yo...- balbuceo ella, pero antes de terminar la frase, otra voz resono por la ciudad gritando desaforadamente:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!!!!!!-

Los cinco se quedaron callados.

-Naruto...¿Ese no es el que va a trabajar con nosotros?- pregunto Masahiro luego de ese largo silencio, aun mirando hacia la direccion de la cual el grito habia provenido. Shizune no podia hacer mas que reirse nerviosamente ante la mirada atonita de Shun y la extrañada de Rin.

-Ehm...Si, es el...- respondio ella aun riendo nerviosa.

-¡¡¡¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME ESPERES!!!!-

-¿Y quien es la que grita?- pregunto Matsuo con curiosidad y desconcierto.

-Oh...Ella es Sakura...- contesto Shizune. Eso sin duda no era para nada bueno. Ahora Rin y su equipo seguro creian que trabajarian con locos...¡No, eso sin duda no era bueno!. ¿Que debia hacer ahora? Tal vez si siguieran con el paseo se olvidarian un poco de sus "nuevos comaradas" dementes...¿Pero y si Naruto los alcanzaba antes?...¿Que debia hacer?¡¡¿Que diablos debia hacer?!!

-Deberiamos saludarlos¿no creen?- propuso Rin.

-¡Claro!- saltó Matsuo con una sonrisa gigante mientras comenzaba a moverse junto al resto de su equipo tranquilamente. Shizune estaba atonita. ¿Todavia querian conocerlos?¿A pesar de que ellos fueran un duo pesimo?

...Raro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡¡¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME ESPERES!!!!- grito Sakura mientras corria detras de su compañero con toda la velocidad que tenia. Ese chico no se daba un descanso...¡Ni siquiera la esperaba!. ¿Para que le hablaba si el nunca la escuchaba?...¡¡Ahgr!!...Que problematico...¡Oh, No!¡Se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en Shikamaru!...No, no...Debia mantener la calma y comportarse lo mas diferente posible a un genio constantemente aburrido. No era la primera vez que Naruto le hacia eso...No habia razon para enojarse¿cierto?...Apesar de que el no escuchara una miserable palabra de lo que ella decia...Podia vivir con eso¿no?...¡Si, si podia!...¿Si podia?...

-¿Me hablaste, Sakura-chan?- oyo que Naruto le preguntaba desde adelante.

"No explotes, no explotes...¡Vamos Sakura, tu puedes controlarte!" se decia ella misma dentro de su mente. "Calmada...Calmada...Todo estara bien..."

-No, Naruto...No dije absolutamente nada...- respondio ella mostrando una sonrisa increiblemente falsa.

-Si...Eso pense...- confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa enorme (verdadera!!). Sakura no pudo evitarlo y estallo en colera.

-¡¡NARUTO!!¡¡¡ESTUBE GRITANDOTE COMO UNA DECEREBRADA TODO EL MALDITO CAMINO Y TU PIENSAS QUE NO OISTE NADA!!!- bramo ella con un odio incontrolable. Naruto comenzo a correr mas rapido, espantado.

Sakura estaba cada vez mas cerca de el preparada para destruir a su compañero. Eso era como una cazeria. Naruto ya no podia detenerse. Sabia que si Sakura lo alcanzaba no habia forma de que esta vez saliera vivo. Comenzo a correr mas rapido y obvserbo con felicidad que Sakura se estaba quedando atras, mucho mas atras que el, para su suerte.

Corrio a una velocidad increible hasta que la perdio completamente de vista. Bien, ahora si estaba seguro...Pero tal vez debia frenar, si se separaba mucho Sakura se enfadaria mas aun. Pero cuando intento parar, no pudo. Intento frenar de nuevo¡pero no pudo!. Iba demaciado rapido y lo peor era que ahora se encontraba en el multitudinario centro de su ciudad.

-¡¡Alejense!!¡¡No tengo frenos!!- grito el como un lunatico mientras intentaba esquivar a la gente, que se tiraba y saltaba hacia los costados para no ser derribados por el chico.

Naruto miro hacia al frente, y se dio cuenta de que la senda no tenia salida. ¡Perfecto¡Esa era su unica forma de frenar!. Siguio corriendo, viendo que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a la pared. Ya estaba, la tenia casi al frente...Espera, espera, espera, espera...¡Ahora!.

El joven saco un kunai rapidamente y lo clavo en la tierra. Se sostubo de este y dio una patada contra la pared. Dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo de cuclillas al suelo. Se habia salvado...

-Buen truco...- dijo de repente una voz masculina que Naruto desconocia desde atras. El rubio se dio vuelta y los vio: tres ninjas, una mujer y Shizune.

-Uhm...- balbuceo el, aun intentando entender lo que ocurria -¡Gracias!

Observo como las dos mujeres desconocidas le sonreian, a uno de los chicos que lo miraba con una media sonrisa, al otro que llevaba las manos en sus bolisillos sin expresion alguna y como Shizune lo miraba sin parpadear...Espera, Shizune estaba con ellos...Eso significaba que: _"-Oh...Ellos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad...- explico la Hokage."..._¡Ellos eran los ninjas que los iban a ayudar!.

-Naru..to...Yo...juro..que...voy...a...matarte...algun dia...- escucho que la voz de Sakura le decia. Ella se encontraba apoyada en el, transpirando y respirando agitadamente. La sangre de Naruto se congelo del miedo.

-Ehm...Uhm...¡Sakura-chan!¡Mira!¡Ellos son los ninjas que nos van a ayudar a encontrar a Sasuke!- grito el rubio rapidamente intentando que ella cambiara la mirada que le estaba otorgando mientras señalaba a los ninjas con su dedo indice.

Sakura miro hacia la direccion que Naruto le indicaba y los vio, el grupo de rescate. Ahora estaban todos juntos. Ahora podrian ganar. Ahora podrian salvar a Sasuke...

-Ho...¡Hola!- saludo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa calida mientras aun respiraba agitada. Naruto estaba mas feliz que nunca¡No solo habia encontrado a sus nuevos compañeros si no que tambien se habia salvado de Sakura! Ese dia era genial.

Los ninjas del otro grupo y Shizune se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Hola¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy el proximo Hokage!- se presento Naruto con su tipica sonrisa en forma de media luna. Un incomodo y laargooo silencio se creo entre ellos. Los ninjas lo miraron con desconcierto y Sakura tubo que contenerse nuevamente para no mandarlo a volar. Shizune volvia a reir nerviosamente.

-¡¿No quieres presentarte tu, Sakura?!- grito la ayudante de Tsunade con desesperacion mientras miraba a la chica. Eso no era una pregunta, era una obligacion; una obligacion que la joven de ojos esmeraldas debia cumplir antes de que Naruto siguiera hablando...

-¡Oh, si!...Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Es un honor poder trabajar con ustedes- dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza en forma de una discreta reverencia. Shizune se sintio mas aliviada, al menos Sakura podia aparentar que era calmada...

-El placer es nuestro- respondio Rin sonriente -Mi nombre es Rin y soy la que se encarga de este equipo...-

-Yo soy Horiuchi Shun, encantado- dijo el chico de cabellera negra y de penetrantes ojos azules con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Y yo soy Matsuo Hanako!- salto la unica joven del grupo con felicidad mientras los saludaba con la mano.

-Yo soy Kazoku Masahiro...- agrego el otro muchacho, que aun seguia con las manos en los bolsillos y sin expresion. Sakura lo miro por un instante y algo en el le llamo la atencion...¡¡¡¡Ese chico era extremadamente guapo¡Por todos los Hokages anteriores¡Despues de Sasuke el era el hombre mas sexy en la faz de la tierra!.

Sin poder evitarlo, la pelirrosa le sonrio ligeramente ruborizada. El chico no hizo mas que obvserbarla por un segundo y luego miro hacia el costado, como si el estubiera ensimismado en cualquier otra cosa.

"¡Hasta actua como Sasuke-kun!" penso ella cada vez mas emocionada. Naruto, al parecer, noto que Sakura se estaba fijando mucho en ese chico y decidio intervenir.

-Uh...Bueno¿que deberiamos hacer ahora?- pregunto el al darse cuenta de que no se le venian a la mente ningun tema de conversacion. Todos negaron con la cabeza demostrando que ellos tampoco sabian.

-¡Oh, esperen!- saltó repentinamente Shizune. Todos la miraron -Hoy hay una feria en el centro de la ciudad, podrian acompañar a Rin-san y a su equipo. Ademas es una buena forma de que se conoscan antes de que empiezen la mision mañana¿no creen?-

Todos (a exepccion de Masahiro) asintieron sonrientes. No habia nada de malo en relajarse un poco antes de empezar con una mision tan dificil como la que harian el dia siguiente. Estaba decidido, irian a esa feria.

-¿Cuando empieza? -pregunto Naruto ansiosamente.

-¿La feria? A las ocho de la noche...- contesto Shizune -Tu Sakura puedes llevarte a Matsuo a tu casa, asi se cambian. Shun y Masahiro iran a lo de Naruto y Rin vendra conmigo, ya que ella tiene un cuarto previamente acomodado para ella en un hotel-

Shun miro su reloj.

-Sin las seis de la tarde...- dijo el mientras despegaba la mirada de su reloj y se dirijia al resto -¿Que les parece si nos juntamos en este mismo sitio a las ocho?-

Todos estubieron deacuerdo.

-Muy bien...¡Nos vemos luego!-

-Si...¡Adios!-

-¡Adios!-

-Hmp...-

Y luego de unos minutos, ya no habia nadie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como hoy me siento inspirada les voy a dar un .:Bonus:. para que conoscan un poco mas de los personajes que son mios!! (MIOSS!!! MIOSS!! SOLO MIOSS!! MUAJAJAJA!!!)

ejem, ejem...

...Uhm...en que estabamos? XD

Ah! si...

Bueno, empezemos por la unica chica del equipo de ninjas comandado por Rin...Y esta es Matsuo Hanako!

.::..::.BONUS.::.::.

Nombre: Matsuo Hanako (como acabo de decir XD)

Caracteristicas fisicas: Piel dorada, ojos verdes oscuros y poderosos, cabello largo color chocolate y de rostro exotico pero a la vez delicado. Quince años.

Datos subliminales (y talvez no tanto...): Su nombre verdadero es Hanako, pero prefiere que la gente la llame por su apellido: Matsuo, por que...uyy, no puedo decirlo todavia! perdon, pero si no les voy a arruinar el futuro!!! no me odien!!

Cumpleaños: 5 de Abril

Color favorito: Verde (cualquier tono)

Signo: Aries

Cosas que le gusta: Los bosques, los kimonos, estar con sus amigos, acabar con los enemigos, pelear y agesashi-dofu (es una comida japonesa )

Cosas que no le gusta: La gente irritante, los insectos, esperar, los hospitales, los medicos y los scientificos.

Lo que significa su nombre: Hanako (Niña Flor) y Matsuo (Punta de pino)

Es muy apegada a: Rin

Familia: Madre, padre y hermano mayor

:.:.:Fin del Bonus:.:.:

Bueno, lo dejo hasta ahi...Es muy comprensible si ustedes no entienden algo o varias cosas, pero como ya dije, no quiero arruinar el futuro de la historia!! No me odien!! XD

Gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo!

PD: No se cual es el apellido de Rin!! No se si ella tiene uno, para empezar...Si alguien lo sabe¿seria por favor, lo amable suficiente como para decirmelo? Realmente lo agadeceria

Bueno...ahora si, no queda nada mas para decir :) (creo...)

Besos!!


	4. Un pasado lejano

¡¡Capitulo 4!!

¡No puedo creer que haya hecho tanto! Ademas es un capitulo largo, y luego se van a dar cuenta de la importancia que tiene...n.n

Espero que lo disfruten :)

¡Besos!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Hanako-chan, por aqui...- dijo Sakura mientras le mostraba la puerta de su casa a su nueva compañera. Matsuo entró seguida de la dueña. Su hogar no era execivamente grande, pero era calido y muy agradable. Sakura la guió a su habitación.

-Sakura-chan...Muchas gracias por dejarme estar aqui- murmuró Matsuo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, una vez que las dos se encontraban dentro. Sakura sonrió.

-Realmente no me molesta en absoluto, Hanako-chan- respondió ella aún sonriendo, pero se sorprendió cuando vió a Matsuo haciendo una mueca de molestia -¿Sucede algo?-

Matsuo levantó la mirada rapidamente.

-¡No, no! Todo esta perfecto, Sakura-chan. Es que...- Matsuo hizo una pequeña pausa -Ese nombre...-

Sakura la miró extrañada. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a la Hanako, pero sin duda no era algo bueno.Esa mirada de tristeza que la chica demostraba no podía ser buena.

-¿Hanako-chan?-

Matsuo la miró para luego sonreirle.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. No me pasa nada- dijo ella mientras hacía unos gestos con la mano para que no le diera importancia a su comportamiento -Es que me resulta raro que me llamen de esa forma-

Las dudas de Sakura no habían sido aclaradas en lo mas minimo. Es mas, cada vez entendía menos acerca de su comarada.

-¿Que te llamen de esa forma?- balbuceo Sakura con confución -¿Te refieres a que te diga Hanako-chan?-

Matsuo asintió avergonza y Sakura se alteró seriamente.

-¡OH¡Lo siento tanto, Hanako-san!- se lamentó la pelirrosada ante la mirada, ahora de desentendimiento, de Matsuo -No sabía que te molestaba que te llamara de una forma tan informal-

Matsuo miró el abochornado y triste rostro de Sakura y luego comenzó a reirse haciendo carcajadas interminables. Sakura no supo si enojarse o si comenzar a reirse. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Una vez que Mastuo pudo controlar sus risas (con mucha dificultad), obvserbó a Sakura sonrientemente.

-Sakura-chan, perdón. No me expliqué como debía- dijo ella mientras la sonrisa que llevaba se magnificaba por lo comica que le parecia esa situación -No me molesta que me llames Hanako-chan, es solo que me parece extraño que me llamen por ese nombre- explicó -Normalmente la gente me llama por mi apellido-

-¿Por que?-

La sonrisa de Matsuo desaparecio por un instante. Luego suspiró con cansancio.

-Es una larga historia...- contestó ella mientras su mirada se dirijia al suelo -Muy, muy larga...-

Sakura se quedo callada, al igual que Matsuo. No quería obligarla a que le diga lo que le pasaba, pero la curiosidad que sentía la estaba matando por dentro. Tal vez si le preguntaba no le molestaría. pero no estaba segura...

La mirada de Sakura reflejaba directamente su insertidumbre.

-Quieres oír la historia¿verdad?- preguntó Matsuo mientras miraba a la dueña de esa casa intrepidamente y de reojo. Sakura no pudo resistir, y asintió rapidamente.

Matsuo volvio a suspirar, esta vez resignada.

-Muy bien...- dijo la chica de cabello chocolate mientras se sentaba sobre el piso y Sakura sobre su cama -Entonces la sabrás...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y esta es mi cocina...- termino de explicar Naruto con una sonrisa mientras abria el refrigerador.

El y los otros dos chicos se encontraban, efectivamente, dentro de esa cocina pequeña y sucia que pertenecia a la casa del portador del Kyuubi. Masahiro miraba los alrededores sin ningun tipo de interes en nada especifico y Shun se habia acomodado apoyandose contra la pared.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- agregó Naruto mientras revisaba el interior de la heladera -Tengo sobras de Ramen, mas sobras de Ramen, vegetales que Kakashi-sensei me trajo hace dos meses, chocolate y sobras de Ramen...-

Shun y Masahiro mirararon el interior del artefacto asqueados.

-Yo...Bueno...No gracias- se limito a responder Shun, mientras que Masahiro simplemente se alejaba ya que el olor a verdura podrida lo estaba descomponiendo -Naruto-san¿sabes donde podriamos comprar algo de ropa mas apropiada para la feria de esta noche?-

Naruto, que se encontraba comiendo una de las sobras de Ramen, tragó rapidamente el alimento, casi atragantandose en el intento.

-Ehm...La verdad, no tengo idea...- respondio Naruto mientras se recuperaba del dolor que le habia causado toda esa comida acomulada en su garganta -No acostumbro a comprar ropa...-

-Entiendo...- contesto Shun; y miró por la ventana con curiosidad. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales su mirada estubo fijada hacia el exterior, miró nuevamente a Naruto -¿Y por que no vamos a ese local que se encuentra justamente adelante?-

Naruto lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-¡¡¿Ah?!!- fue lo unico que pudo emitir el rubio cuando se acercó a la ventana y obvserbó con admiracion el gigante local llamado "RH: Ropa para Hombres", al cual nunca habia visto -¡¿Desde cuando ese lugar existe?!-

Shun y Masahiro se miraron entre ellos para luego hundir sus cabezas entre sus hombros, en señal de duda. Naruto los miro confundido.

-Supongo que podemos ir alli...- exclamó el rubio mientras se acomodaba la banda que llevaba en la cabeza y se despegaba del marco del la ventana -¿Vamos?-

Masahiro asintió.

-Vamos-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-La razon de todo empezó exactamente el dia despues de que nací...- comenzó a explicar Matsuo con voz suave. Sakura la miraba fijamente -No lo recuerdo, pero se perfectamente lo que sucedió...

---

_-Señora Matsuo, debemos hablar con usted...-_

_La mujer, de unos veiticinco años, cabellos rubios y profundos ojos verdes, se levantó de la silla en la cual habia esperado mas de una hora y comenzo a caminar con impaciencia hasta el lugar donde el medico la esperaba._

_-Por aqui...- la guió el hombre mientras le indicaba con su mano una de las puertas. La mujer entró para luego sentarse en un confortable sillon que la sala tenia. El doctor se acomdó sobre el otro sillon, que se encontraba detras de un aplio escritorio de adobe. Ella lucia expectante. Él, mas serio de lo normal. _

_Un silencio se creo entre ellos._

_-Pues, si mal no recuerdo, usted dio ayer a luz a Matsuo Hanako¿verdad?- preguntó el hombre mientras revisaba un par de pergaminos que traía con el. Ella asintio efusivamente._

_-Si, exactamente- dijo ella mientras se despegaba un poco de su asiento -¿Puedo llevarla conmigo el dia de hoy? Ayer me dijieron que si todos los estudios salian bien, yo podria llevarla a mi casa...-_

_El doctor la miró con un dejo de lastima en su mirada._

_-Señora Matsuo, lamento que eso no será posible por el momento...- respondió el mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio. La mujer palideció repentinamente._

_-¿Q..Que?- balbuecó ella lentamente -¿Disculpe?-_

_-Lamento decirle esto de esta forma pero, no es posible que la niña abandone el hospital por el momento-_

_-P...Pero¿por que?- pregunto la mujer más palida aún con una perfecta muestra de preocupación en su voz. El hombre suspiró, frustrado._

_-Su niña se encuantra en estado de investigación- explico el mientras obsevaba como el semblante de la mujer se debilitaba y sus ojos comenzaban a humedeserce -No sabemos con certeza que es lo que le sucede a Hanako, pero varias pruebas han salido negativas y estamos intentando dar con la causa del problema...-_

_-Es decir...- murmuró la mujer mientras unas gordas lagrimas comenzaban a rodarle por las mejillas -Es decir que...no podré llevarmela-_

_El medico asintió lentamente mientras miraba a la mujer con pena._

_-Y usted tampoco podra verla hasta que demos con la cause de todo- continuó él mientras miraba como las lagrimas de la mujer comenzaban a salir con mas rapidez desde sus ojos -No sabemos que clase de cosas pueden afectarle, ni siquiera los ninjas mas experimentados entienden lo que sucede con el cuerpo de la niña. Todo puede ser peligroso para ella...-_

_-Es decir...- dijó la mujer mientras su murmullo se convertía en llanto -¡¿Es decir que su padre nunca la conocerá?! El se encuentra en una mision, Gaho-sama. ¡El quería conoserla, Gaho-sama!-_

_El hombre miró hacia el piso, algo avergonzado._

_-Lo siento tanto, Hiroshi-san- susurró él -Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudar. Todos desconocen el problema que tiene tu hija-_

_-Por favor, Gaho-sama...- la voz de la mujer se quebro en su intento de hablar -Por favor...-_

_La mujer calló y luego dejo que su cuerpo se posara sobre el suelo lentamente, como si su organismo se estubiera desmoronando lenta y dolorosamente. Se recostó sobre el duro piso, llorando y lamentandose. El hombre obsevaba al piso, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos._

---

-Según lo que me contaron los medicos, mi madre estubo dos meses en una profunda depreción- dijo Matsuo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada -Nunca la conocí. Tampoco conocí a mi padre o a mi hermano, pero bueno...-

Sakura la miraba atonita y afectada. La infancia de Matsuo no parecía nada agradable, ademas tenía esa horrible sensación de que la historia emporaría. Matsuo suspiró nuevamente.

-El primer recuerdo que tengo es borroso, pero para nada confortable...

---

_La niña se encontraba recostada sobre esa cama, en esa habitación, en ese hospital. Su mirada estaba fijada en la ventana, desde donde se podia observar el basto espacio que la ciudad ocupaba, esa ciudad que nunca habia recorrido a pesar de que había nacido alli. _

_Para solo tener cinco años, la mirada profunda de la muchachita podia brindarle a todas las personas que la conocian escalofrios. Parecia que comprendia mas de lo que debía._

_La puerta de ese cuarto cargado de blanco se abrió, dejando que la figura de una enfermera entrara a la habitación. La niña la miró seriamente por un largo rato. La enfermera solo miraba los pergaminos que llevaba con ella._

_-Señorita Matsuo, es hora de que le hagan la prueba- informó la mujer mientras levantaba su mirada, uniendo sus ojos con los de la niña. La chiquilla entrecerró sus parpados._

_-¿Otra mas?- se quejó ella. Era la cuarta prueba que le tomaban en el dia y ya se encontraba cansada._

_La enfermea asintio lentamente._

_-Si, otra mas...-_

_La mujer ayudó a la niña para que se levantara de su cama y la acomodó precariamente sobre una silla de ruedas. Las dos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron los pasillos con destreza, eso no era mas que una rutina, algo tipico...algo común. De repente, la silla frenó, al igual que la enfermera._

_-Aquí estamos- dijo la mujer mientras señalaba una puerta metalica, esa que se encontraba lejos del alcanse de la mayoria de la gente. Matsuo se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta._

_Alli estaba ella de nuevo, en ese frio y metalico cuarto que tanto aborrecía. Caminó descalza hasta la camilla de acero que se encontraba en el centro del lugar y se recostó sobre esta. Un par de doctores y sientificos entraron a la sala. Llevaban barbijos sobre sus rostros y sus miradas eran frias e inexpresivas._

_-¿Estas lista, Matsuo?-_

_La niña asintió mientras esas personas desconocidas se acercaban a ella._

---

-Lentamente llegué a acostumbrarme a vivir de esa manera- prosiguió Matsuo. Ahora Sakura no la miraba, simplemente intentaba comprender cada situación de la vida que la chica que tenia en frente había vivido -Pero...Pero siempre hubo algo que me molestó. Algo que no me permitía dormir tranquila por las noches...

---

_-Matsuo, hora de la cena- dijo la enfermera que la había atendido desde niña mientras entraba sigilosamente a la habitación con una bandeja con comida. Matsuo la miró con esos potentes ojos verdes que siempre cargaba con ella -¿No crees que deberías prender la luz de este cuarto?-_

_Matsuo negó con la cabeza lentamente._

_-No...- contestó ella -Me gusta que más la luz de la luna-_

_La mujer le sonrió con ternura. Esa niña era tan extraña. Tenía siete años y su agilidad mental no hacía mas que incrementarse. Ella actuaba como un adulto._

_Una duradera pausa se formó entre las dos. Duradera y duradera._

_-Señora Kizumi¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Matsuo interponiendose repentinamente entre ellas y el ruido del silencio. La mujer la miró confundida por un timpo, pero luego aceptó la petición de la niña calamdamente._

_-Pregunta...- _

_-¿Por que hay tantos niños afuera?- pregunto ella mientras volvia su mirada a la ventana, haciendo que la luz de la luna le chocara el rostro, enmarcando lo pequeño y sutil que este era. La mujer acomodo la bandeja frente al cuerpo de la niña y la miró por unos instantes._

_-Hoy hay un festival en la ciudad, es por eso que las calles estan repletas de personas- le explicó la mujer -Ahora come, Matsuo-_

_Pero Matsuo no comió. Seguía mirando por la ventana, completamente inclinada hacia esta, tanto que la punta de su nariz tocaba contra el vidrio helado._

_-¿Pudo ir, Señora Kizumi?- preguntó la niña mientras doblaba la cabeza lentamente. La mujer la reprochó con la mirada._

_-Ya sabes que no se te esta permitido salir de aqui, Matsuo. No es la primera vez que te lo digo- se quejo la enfermera mientras se dirijia a la puerta. Matsuo notó ese movimento y saltó sobresaltadamente._

_-¡Espera!- grito la niña -No te vallas...-_

_La mujer se detubo en seco y la observó por un largo tiempo. Los ruidos del festejo ahora se escuchaban a la perfección desde allí, pero la niña ya no miraba al exterior. Simplemente mantenía esas curiosas lagrimas en sus ojos, intentando que estas no cayeran._

_-No me ire hasta que tu no quieras que me valla- respondió la mujer mientras se acercaba mas a la muchachita -¿Que es lo que se te ofrese?-_

_Matsuo la miró por un largo rato._

_-Yo quiero...- dijo ella mientras esas lagrimas saladas comenzaban a escaparsele -Yo quiero un amigo...-_

_La mujer se detubo junto a la cama de la niña, dudando como reponder._

_-Lo lamento, Matsuo- repondió la mujer, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos llorosos de la niña -Pero eso no es posible...No para tí-_

_Matsuo fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la enfermera, pero al notar que ella no deseaba ninguna clase de contacto visual, se tapó con sus mantas rapidamente._

_-Ya te puedes ir, Señora Kizumi- alegó ella en forma pausada -No tengo hambre...-_

_La mujer dio una ultima mirada al bulto de sabanas y mantas en donde la niña se escondía y salió de la habitación cargando con ella la bandeja de comida._

---

-Matsuo-chan- se atrevió a decir Sakura, haciendo que la chica detubiera la historia. Matsuo levantó su cabeza rapidamente y dejó que la pelirrosada obsevara las marcas de lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-¿Si, Sakura-chan?- pregunto ella intentando sonar casual. A Sakura se le formó un repentino nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno...Solo quería saber cual era le enfermedad que tenías-

Matsuo hizo una mueca.

-La enfermedad que algunos llaman un milagro, otros la llaman peligrosa y otros no la llaman enfermedad- recitó ella mientras miraba los ojos de su nueva compañera - Yo no creo que lo que sufro sea una enfermedad, es simplemente algo fuera de lo normal...-

Sakura la miró confundida.

-¿Todavia tienes esa enf...lo que sea que tengas?- preguntó ella, provocando que Matsuo riera suavemente.

-Si, aún la tengo y lo mas probable es que la tenga toda mi vida- respondió la joven de piel dorada -Lo que tengo es, simplemente, la capacidad de crear increibles cantidades de Chakra-

Sakura se quedó muda.

-¿Tanta cantidad de Chakra como Naruto?- dudó ella, y observó con sorpersa como Matsuo asentía lentamente.

-Si, lo se...Es extraño, y por eso pasé la mayor parte de mi vida dentro de un hospital- dijo ella mientras volvia a mirar al piso -Los medicos no sabian si mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar todo ese chakra. Ademas tampoco estaba seguros de que yo podia manejar esa energia...-

-Pero pudiste¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que pude!- rió Matsuo -Si no no estaría aqui hablando contigo...Aun que la ayuda de Rin-sensei fue esencial...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno...Ella fue- comenzó Matsuo mientras admiraba el cuarto en el que se encontraba, pero nunca pudo terminar su frase -¡¡Sakura-chan¡¡Faltan diez minutos para que sean las ocho y nosotras ni siquiera nos bañamos!!-

Sakura se dio vuelta rapidamente para obsevar como el reloj, efectivamente, demostraba que Matsuo estaba en lo correcto.

-¡¡¿Solo diez minutos?!!- bramó ella, ahora tambien alterada -¡¡Hay que hacer todo rapido!!-

-¡Hai!-

Y las dos comenzaron a correr como locas por toda la casa intentando prepararse en unos pocos y sencillos diez minutos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Como la vez pasada hize la de Matsuo, ahora me parece injusto si no hago tambien el bonus del resto del equipo, asi que hoy vamos a hablar acerca de: Kazoku Masahiro!

Aca vamos... :)

.::.::.::BONUS::.::.::.

Nombre: Kazoku Masahiro

Caracteristicas fisicas: Cabello color castaño claro cortado casi al raz de la cabeza, facciones perfectas, estructura alta, profundos ojos negros. Quince años.

Datos subliminales (y talvez no tanto...): El fue y sigue siendo uno de los mejores de su escuela utilizando taijutsu pero tambien es muy bueno con el tiro con arco. Muy muy atractivo.

Cumpleaños: 8 de Febrero

Color favorito: Violeta oscuro

Signo: Acuario

Cosas que le gusta: Entrenar, estar con amigos, las playas, cosas sobrenaturales, estar relajado.

Cosas que no le gusta: Gente que no es sincera, cosas extremadamente convencionales, que Rin o sus padres lo reprochen, ser molestado mientras entrena.

Lo que significa su nombre: Masahiro (de mente abierta) Kazoku (noble)

Es muy apegado a: Su equipo y a su familia.

Familia: Padre, madre, dos hermanas (las dos menores) y un hermano (mayor)

:.:.:.:.:.Fin del Bonus:.:.:.:.:.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado (y que no se hayan aburrido...u.u)

¡Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo! (Que va a ser la feria...n.n)

¡Besos!


	5. La feria y algo más

Capitulo CINCO!! o.O

Wow...Esto es demaciado para mi...

Jeje!

Epero que les guste!! Y muchas gracias por los reviews n.n y perdon por haberme tardado tanto...Mi inspiracion andaba con sueño XD

Besos!!

AYY!! Otra vez me olvidaba!! Naruto no me pertence...(supongo que ustedes ya lo saben...n.nU)

Y por si las dudas les digo ahora que un Iromugi es un kimono de varios escudos, común para las jóvenes y de uso semi-informal. (Van a ver esa palabra en este capitulo, por eso les digo)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Ahg! ¿Por que no vienen?- preguntó Naruto con impaciencia mientras se levantaba del banco, en el cual había pasado los pasados quince minutos sentado junto a Masahiro y Shun, y comenzaba a caminar en circulos.

-Ya deben estar por llegar...- intentó relajarlo Shun aunque era la octava vez que decía lo mismo y las konuchi todavia no llegaban. Naruto miró hacia la derecha con angustia, en donde la feria se encontraba en todo su apogeo.

-Nos estamos perdiendo los malabaristas...- se quejó el rubio mientras intentaba observar entre la multitud. Masahiro suspiró con molestia.

-Si no aparecen en los proximos tres minutos, nos vamos a la feria sin ellas- propuso el chico sin ninguna clase de resentimiento, mientras se dirijía a sus compañeros con mirada complice. Naruto sonrió encantado y Shun dudó.

-Pero, ellas segurame...-

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó Naruto con felicidad, interrumpiedo a Shun que ya se habia dado por vencido. El sabia que sus excusas para esperarlas no llegarian a ningun lado.

Masahiro sonrió.

-Muy bien...Ahora solo nos queda esperar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Matsuo dentro de la nube de vapor que habia invadido el cuarto despues de que ella se hubiera terminado de bañar -¿Donde dejaste mi kimono?-

-Ehm...¿No esta arriba de mi cama?- dudó Sakura mientras intentaba dispersar esa nube blanca que la rodeaba, con sus brazos, ya que esta la estaba cegando. Se acercó a su cama tratando de encontrar el kimono de su amiga -¿Puedes abrir la ventana?-

- ¡No la veo!-

-¿No ves que?-

-¡¡La ventana!!-

-¿No la ves?-

-¡No!-

-¿Me ves a mi?-

-Tampoco...-

-Esta por alla...-

-¡¿Como se supone que puedo ver adonde señalas si no veo donde te encuentras?!-

-Lo siento- rió Sakura divertida mientras conseguía encontrar el kimono -¡Tengo tu Iromugi!-

-¿En serio? Pasamelo-

-¡¡Pero no te veo!!-

-¡¡Sakura, prometo que nunca mas me baño aqui!!- gritó Matsuo con enfado justo antes de chocar contra la pelirrosada con una fuerza increible. Las dos cayeron al suelo abruptamente, haciendo que la estructura de la casa temblara. Se levantaron adolaridas. Se miraron y comenzaron a reirse sin parar por la estupidez de la situación. Estubieron riendose por un tiempo indeterminado, Sakura secandose las lagrimas y Matsuo riendo indiscriminadamente.

Cuando pudieron contener la risa, se levantaron lentamente sintiendo dolor en sus abdominales. El vapor seguía alli, pero por lo menos ellas sabían donde estaba la otra.

-¿Crees que los chicos se molesten mucho si los hacemos esperar?- preguntó Matsuo mientras le arrebataba a Sakura su kimono, ya que ella lo había utilizado para secarse las lagrimas. Sakura dudó por unos instantes.

-Mmm...No, no lo creo...- respondió ella mientras caminaba lentamente, estirando los brazos hacia delante para no chocar contra nada mas y encontrar la ventana.

-Si...Tienes razon- coincidió Matsuo, y se puso el kimono con audacia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y ahora en...tres, dos, uno. ¡Ya esta! ¡Ya pasaron los tres minutos!- gritó Shun mientras revisaba su reloj freneticamente, provocando que Masahiro y Naruto comenzaran a correr hacia la feria atolondradamente.

Cuando llegaron al centro del lugar, se maravillaron a causa de este. Las luces relampaguiantes, la gente riendo y hablando, millones de juegos, carros que repartian comida gratis, mujeres que bailaban entre la multitud, sonidos, luces, gente, musica, charlas, risas. Diversión.

-Estoy...Estoy en el paraiso...- balbuceó Naruto mientras se entretenía viendo a las bailarinas ambulantes mover sus caderas suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de la musica. Masahiro tambien parecia encantado por el lugar. Los dos caminaron por la feria provando toda la comida que les ofrecían y riendo al ver toda las clases de curiosidades que habian en el lugar.

-¡Hey, Naruto!- gritó una voz que a Naruto se le hacia muy familiar. Se dio vuelta sonriente y respondio gritando, para que su voz se oyera entre las personas:

-¡Kiba! ¡Ven aqui!-

Kiba se acercó junto a Akamaru, provocando que algunos ciudadanos fueras aplastados por el perro gigante que el chico tenía, con esa sonrisa tipica en él.

-Naruto, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿no crees?- comentó Kiba sonriente mientras acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru. Luego miró a Masahiro -¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Kazoku Masahiro...- respondió el chico seriamente mientras observaba al perro con curiosidad -Y tu eres...

-Kiba Inuzuka, pero dime Kiba- saludó el joven -Y este es Akamaru..-

Masahiro rascó suavemente la trompa del perro mientras que Naruto saltaba junto a Kiba.

-¿Viniste solo?- preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente. Kiba negó con la cabeza.

-No. Estoy con Hinata y Neji...- el chico hizo una pausa -Bueno, en realidad estaba solo con Hinata por que Neji desapareció a los cinco segundos. El solo vino para proteger a Hinata, fue una orden. No creo que el hubiera tenído alguna otra razon...-

Naruto frunció su rostro, como siempre hacía mientras pensaba.

-¿Hinata-chan?- murmuró el rubio -¿Y donde esta ella ahora?-

Kiba hundió la cabeza dentro de sus hombros mientras Masahiro miraba hacia atras buscando a Shun con la mirada.

-No lo se- contestó Kiba -La perdí cuando me quede a ver a los bufones-

-Deberiamos buscarla...- dijo Naruto firmemente mientras apuraba el paso de sus amigos -¡Vamos!

-Espera Naruto- gritó Masahiro mientras agarraba la capucha naranja del chico y lo detenia -¿Sabes que pasó con Shun?-

-¿Shun?- Naruto miró hacia atras, tal como Masahiro habia hecho en los pasados cuartena segundos -No. No lo se...-

Masahiro frunció el ceño preocupado; pero luego aflojó su expresión.

-Hmp...Seguramente se quedo mirando a las bailrinas- dijo el observando a las mujeres que bailaban, con una sonrisa cinica. Se dió vuelta y miró hacia delante mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente.

Kiba miró a Naruto pidiendo una explicación. Naruto miró a Kiba pidiendo una explicación. Akamaru miró a Kiba y Naruto pidiendo una explicación...Pero la unica conclusión que pudieron construir fue obvia: Masahiro era extraño...

-¿No piensan venir?- oyeron que Masahiro les gritaba. Akamaru, ya sin dudarlo, corrió hasta donde el joven de cabello castaño claro se encontraba, dejando a su dueño y al rubio solos. Ellos dos no tardaron en acercarceles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Shun!!-

Shun movió su cabeza hacia el costado y vió como Sakura y Mastuo corrian apresuradas intentando no pisar sus respectibos kimonos. Shun las saludó con un simple movimiento de su mano desde el banco en el que se encontraba sentado, aproximadamente apartado de la feria.

-Buenas noches Mastuo, Sakura...- les dijo el mientras se paraba cuando ellas ya lo habian alcanzado. Sakura miró al rededor.

-¿Donde esta Naruto?- preguntó ella. Shun sonrió avergonzado.

-Ehm...Bueno...- balbuceó el mientras se rascaba la nuca -El y Masahiro se fueron a la feria. Estaban cansados de esperar...-

Matsuo saltó junto a Shun completamente enfadada mientras Sakura apretaba los puños intentando contener un grito de furia.

-¡¿De nuevo?!- preguntó Matsuo mientras agarraba a Shun por la camisa -¡Es la tercera vez que hace exactamente lo mismo!-

-¡¿Naruto tambien se fue?!- chilló Sakura mientras Shun intentaba liberarse de Matsuo disimuladamente.

-Si, Naruto tambien..-

Sakura palideció y salió corriendo rumbo a la feria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hinata-sama, debriamos esperar a Kiba- murmuró el chico seriamente.

Hinata se dio vuelta rapidamente, algo sorprendida al principio y luego sonrió con esa timidez caracteristica en ella.

-¡Neji-niisan!- dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello violetacio sobre uno de sus hombros -Yo...yo...Pensé que te habías marchado...-

Nanji bufó suavemente.

-Fui a buscar esto...Toma- el chico sacó desde detras de su espalda un par de helados y le entregó uno a la chica. Hinata se sonrojó considerablemente mientras tomaba el helado de fresa que su primo le entregaba.

-Gracias, Neji-

-Aja...-

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hey, Hinata-chan!- escucharon que una voz gritaba. El rostro de Hinata comenzó a hervir y Neji solto otro bufido, pera esta vez con mas fuerza.

-No...Otra vez no...- susurró el chico mientras daba una vuelta lentamente -Naruto...-

Y efectivamente, Naruto acompañado por Kiba, un chico de cabello muy corto y Akamaru se dirijian hacia ellos tranquilamente. Hinata oculto su cara detras del helado y Neji se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Neji! Pense que te habias ido- comento Kiba cuando se encontaron junto a ellos. Todos comenzaron a caminar.

-Fui a buscar un helado...- repitió Neji molesto y Kiba sonrió.

Junto a ellos, Masahiro se montaba a Akamaru disimuladamente intentando que el dueño del perro no se enterara y Naruto caminaba sonriente al rededor de Hinata.

La chica aun seguia ocultando el rostro.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun- saludo ella. Naruto la miro.

-¡Hola!- la expersion sonriente de Naruto cambio por una de preocupacion -Hinata-chan, ¿No te gusta tu helado?-

Hinata se detubo en seco por unos segundos, aun mas roja.

-N-no, el helado de fre-fresa es mi favorito- respondio mientras le demostraba al rubio como lo comia con placer. El chico le sonrio nuevamente.

Hinata lo miro callada por unos instantes, quedandose absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora el joven miraba hacia al costado despreocupadamente. Hinata observo como él miraba con enfasis un punto cercano. Luego se sorprendio al ver que él la miraba, otra vez, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hinata-chan, mira!- gritó Naruto mientras señalaba un puesto en donde repartian regalos a aquellos que lograban derribar todas las botellas de Sake -¡Ganare algo para ti!-

Hinata casi se desmaya, pero no pudo. Los dedos de Naruto tomaron la mano sutil de la chica y la arrastró hasta al puesto ante la mirada confusa de Kiba y la molesta de Neji. Masahiro ya no estaba entre ellos, no habia podido dominar a Akamaru y el perro lo habia mandado a volar cuando se movio abruptamente, dejandolo lejos de donde estaba el resto.

-¡Señor! ¡Yo quiero participar!- bramó Naruto mientras separaba sus dedos de la mano de Hinata con un suave movimieto, que dejo a la muchacha temblando, una vez que llegaron al lugar. El hombre que estaba detras del mostrador le entregó un par de pelotas pequeñas al chico mientras que esta creaba una expresion desafiante en su cara.

Naruto comenzo a tirar las bolas, pero ninguna de ellas logro tocar una simple botella. El chico, molesto, sacó un poco de dinero desde uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó al hombre para tirar de vuelta. Estaba determinado.

Hinata no podia hacer mas que quedarse alli, quieta, callada y sorprendida. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo los colores se le subian con rapidez al rostro.

Pasaron diez minutos y varios billetes hasta que Naruto logró tirar una sola botella al piso, por lo cual ganó un simple y aburrido peluche de un gato pequeño, que era bastante feo a decir verdad. El chico se lo brindo a Hinata avergonzado y ella lo recibió mientras sus brazos temblaban por los nervios que tenia.

-Mu-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun- dijo ella mientras miraba al gatito de peluche con ternura y sonreia timidamente. Naruto miró al piso.

-La proxima vez prometo que ganare uno mas grande...- dijo el chico levantando la vista y mostrandole a Hinata su dedo pulgar. La chica sonrio nuevamente.

-Mejor nos sentamos- aconsejó el rubio mientras señalaba un banco -Me duelen los brazos...-

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta al asiento y se acomodaron sobre este. Hinata miro al cielo. El firmamento estaba hermoso, repleto de estrellas y con la luna mostrando todo su esplendor.

Un fuerte sonido la sobresalto, como si fuera un estallido.

-¡Fuegos artificiales!- grito Naruto señalando el cielo, exaltado.

Y era cierto. Una flor roja se abrio sobre sus cabezas y comenzo a bajar con lentitud, desaciendose en la oscuridad. Luega otra flor naranja. Luego otra y otra. Cada uno con su color que hipnotizaba a los dos jovenes.

-¿Sabes algo, Hinata-chan?...- murmuro Naruto entre los estruendos aún mirando hacia arriba. Hinata se sonrojó levemente y agradeció que la noche estubiera asi de oscura.

-¿Que, Na-Naruto-kun?-

Naruto suspiro tranquilamente.

-Mañana voy a salir de la ciudad para cumplir una mision muy importante- contó el chico mientras lentamente dejaba de mirar hacia arriba y clavaba sus ojos azules en los blancos y sutiles de la chica.

-¿T-Te iras por mucho tiempo?- pregunto ella mientras esquivaba esos ojos rapidamente y su cara comenzaba a hervir. Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso parece...- contesto al fin.

Otra flor se abrió sobre ellos, ocacionando una larga pausa.

Hinata apretó contra si el gatito de peluche.

-¿Y que es lo que de-debes hacer?-

Naruto bajo la mirada y frunció levamente el ceño.

-Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke- contesto con determinacion -, y no dejarlo escapar...-

Hinata tambien agachó su cabeza, con tristeza. Naruto la vió y se posiciono como hacia normalemente mientras sonreia feliz, demostrandole que no debia preocuparse por cosas asi. Tomó a Hinata por un hombro con delicadeza y la obligó sutilmente para que lo mirara a los ojos. La chica lo hizo lentamente, mientras sentia el calor de la mano del chico sobre su cuerpo debil y tan blanco como la leche.

-Pero esta vez...- continuó Naruto, asegurandose de que Hinata lo miraba, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba -,volveré con el. Si tu crees que puedo hacerlo, seguro podré-

Hinata quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero los ojos del chico no se lo permitia. Luego de dudar por unos instantes, la chica sonrió debilmente.

-S-si, Naruto-kun. Y-yo c-confio en que podras-

Naruto sonrió suavemente y soltó el hombro de la muchacha dejando que su brazo cayera con naturalidad. Los dos se quedaron callados. El espectaculo de fuegos artificiales habia acabado.

-Y cuando vuelva...-prosiguió Naruto, volviendose nuevamente hacia Hinata -, conseguire algo mejor que ese horrible gato que gané-

Hinata lo miró apenada y se apresuró en contestar.

-¡N-No! Naruto-kun, esto e-es lo mas lindo que me re-regalaron en mi vida-

Naruto se sorprendio ant las palabras de la chica. Luego miró al gato de peluche que la chica apretaba con fuerza entre sus delgados dedos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio extrañado una vez que observó a ese gato asequeroso y desarmado por un par de segundos. Pero Hinata no tubo tiempo de responderle.

Un puño maziso salió desde detras del banco y se dirigió con determinacion a la cabeza del chico. El golpe llegó y Naruto quedó tirado sobre el suelo de tierra retorciendose mientras se frotaba su cabeza en un intento desesperado de disparcir el dolor.

-¡NARUTO!- chilló Sakura con colera mientras señalaba al chico amenazadoramente -¡¡Por dos años seguidos me preguntaste si queria ir contigo a algun lado y una vez que vamos a una feria juntos tu no me esperas!!-

Detras de Sakura, Shun reía por lo bajo, Mastuo sostenia a Masahiro por la oreja derecha y Hinata miraba el encuentro confundida.

-Pero, Sakura-chan...-

-¡Nada de peros!- Sakura tomó a Naruto por el hombro con fuerza y lo levantó del suelo -¡Ahora mismo vamos y me compras Ramen!-

-¿Como una cita?- pregunto el rubio, intrigado. Otro golpe le respondío.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- bramó la pelirosa -Tengo hambre y te lo mereces por no habernos esperado-

Naruto tanteó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que todo el dinero que tenia se lo habia gastado intentando derribar las botellas de Sake. El miró a Sakura con una sonrisa timida, aun intentando recuperarse del ultimo golpe.

-Pero...Pero no tengo mas dinero...-

Y lo ultimo que vio el chico ese dia fue a Sakura hirviendo en furia mientras levantaba su puño por tercera y ultima vez.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXOXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y ahora el:

.::..::.BONUS.::.::.

Nombre: Horiuchi Shun

Caracteristicas fisicas: Cabello completamente negro, de ojos color azul, facciones marcadas y sonrisa ligera.

Datos subliminales (y tal vez no tanto...): El pertenece al clan Horiuchi, por lo tanto el tiene el ojo de Haiken [Ya van a saber de que se trata ;). Es el mas educado y respetuoso de su grupo.

Cumpleños: 13 de Diciembre

Color favorito: Azul

Signo: Sagitario

Cosas que le gusta: Los viajes, las misiones, gente positiva, estar con amigos, las frutas (especialmente los kiwis XD)

Cosas que no le gusta: No tener libertad, el Ramen, que se enfaden con el, sentirse inservible.

Lo que significa su nombre: Shun (veloz, rapido) Horiuchi (el que vive)

Es muy apegado a: Sus comaradas

Familia: Padre y dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor.

:.:.:Fin del Bonus:.:.:

Perdonenme por los errores ortograficos y/o gramaticales! u.u

Besos!!


End file.
